1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an insert for loading a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
During semiconductor package manufacturing processes, semiconductor packages generally undergo various tests in terms of electrical and functional properties to ensure reliability. In a semiconductor package test process, a handler serving as a semiconductor package handling apparatus is typically used to transport manufactured semiconductor packages to a testing apparatus and to sort the tested semiconductor packages.
The handler conveys a plurality of semiconductor packages to the testing apparatus and performs a test operation by electrically contacting each semiconductor package through a test socket to a test head. The handler brings each tested semiconductor package out from the test head and sorts the tested semiconductor package according to test results thereof.
Specifically, the handler conveys a test tray to the testing apparatus to proceed with the package test process. The test tray includes a plurality of inserts each holding a semiconductor package; for example, for loading ball grid array (BGA) packages, among the various other possible types of semiconductor packages.
A conventional insert for holding a semiconductor package has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Gazette No. 389391. As shown in FIG. 1, the insert 200 disclosed in Korean Utility Model Gazette No. 389391 comprises an insert body 110 having a pocket 112 into which a semiconductor package is inserted, latches 130 installed at the insert body 110 for fixing the semiconductor package inserted into the insert body 110, and a press plate 160 installed above the insert body 110 to open and close the latches 130. Buttons 140 are installed between the latches 130 and press plate 160 to open and close the latches 130 in the pocket 112.
In the insert 200 having the above-described configuration, as shown in FIGS. 2A to 2C, a pressurizing portion 134 of each latch 130 has a slanted surface protruding into the pocket 112. When the pocket 112 is opened, the latches 130 retract into the insert body 110. If a semiconductor package 170a is caught on one of the upper ends of the latches 130 while the semiconductor package 170a is being loaded in the pocket 112, the semiconductor package 170a can be stably loaded on a load base 112b of the pocket 112 without damage to the semiconductor package 170a and latches 130. By applying a force with a pusher 180 to directly open the corresponding latch 130, the semiconductor package 170a can be loaded on the load base 112b of the pocket 112, and establish a stable electrical contact between the semiconductor package 170a and a test socket 190.
However, in the case where a semiconductor package 170a is caught on one of the pressurizing portions 134 of the latches 130, in order to directly open the corresponding latch 130 to load the semiconductor package 170a on the load base 112b of the pocket 112, a force must be applied from the pusher 180 to the semiconductor package 170a that is strong enough to push downwards both the latch 130 and a button 140, which is connected to the latch 130. Consequently, this force applies significant mechanical stress to the semiconductor package 170a caught on the pressurizing portion 134 of the latch 130.
If the semiconductor package 170a is a hard type, for example, having an epoxy-based resin encapsulant, the semiconductor package 170a can be pushed without damage to open the latch 130 and be loaded on the load base 112b of the pocket 112. However, if the semiconductor package 170a is a soft BGA package, for example, a package having an outwardly exposed semiconductor chip with a circuit substrate made of a flexible tape substrate or a resin encapsulant made of soft silicone-based resin, the semiconductor package 170a may be damaged as the pusher 180 pushes it downwards.